


Pillow Talk

by Lyss2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meta, Modern Era, in the sense that Merlin is discussing his dreams with Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyss2011/pseuds/Lyss2011
Summary: “We walked to this like giant witch’s cauldron and I,” Merlin paused for dramatic effect. “Turned into a—well I don’t know what they’re called, but one of those grape leaf wrap things. With the rice and stuff inside.”“A dolma?” Arthur asked. “You turned into a dolma?”Or, a collection of times Merlin has a dream about Camelot but since it’s a dream everything’s weird. No real plot.





	1. With All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a weird dream I had where me and my friend blackmailed Rita Skeeter but then a few days later (in the dream) Filch drugged me in an Apple store to prevent me from blackmailing Rita Skeeter. Also the fact that there’s a food called a dolma. Title credit to Blake

Arthur sipped his coffee slowly, trying to hide the fond smile as he stared across the table at his boyfriend. Morgana teased him constantly that his ‘heart eyes’ were on display every time Arthur looked at him, and he never knew where her spies were. Especially since everyone knew this was Merlin’s favorite diner. 

Merlin’s hands were gesturing as he told Arthur his really weird dream from last night. “So we were walking in these mountains; you, this, uhh, guy from high school—”

Arthur groaned. “Please tell me it wasn’t Mordred.” 

Merlin grimaced his answer. “And Gwen was there, but she was unconscious. You were carrying her.” 

“ _Gwen_ Gwen? From uni?” He narrowly avoided saying, “my Gwen,” which would’ve been bad, to say the least. And of course she wasn’t his anymore, they’d broken up last year when they realized they didn’t love each other anymore.

“Yep. And then we got dive bombed by this dragon.”

“What happened?”

“The dragon and you and Gwen disappeared and Morgana attacked—”

Arthur looked up from his omelet. “Seriously? I don’t even want to know what your subconscious looks like.”

Merlin grinned. “Too bad, you have to hear the rest now. Morgana attacked me and Mordred and I got away and found you and Gwen.”

“What about the dragon?”

Merlin’s brow furrowed and he bit into his toast. “I dunno. I don’t remember it coming back.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Of course you’d forget the coolest part of your dream.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Merlin said with a grin. “It gets weirder.”

Arthur raised a skeptical eyebrow and gestured for Merlin to continue with his fork.

“We walked to this like giant witch’s cauldron and I,” Merlin paused for dramatic effect. “Turned into a—well I don’t know what they’re called, but one of those grape leaf wrap things. With the rice and stuff inside.”

“A dolma?” Arthur asked. “You turned into a dolma?”

“If it’s one of those grape leaf things, yeah. So—”

“What size?”

“What?”

“What size dolma? Like eating sized or like you-sized?”

“Me size.”

Arthur made a face. “Gross. They’re all slimy.”

“You’re the one that asked!” Merlin had that spark in his eyes that Arthur loved. “ _Anyway,_ you and Mordred, he reappeared somewhere, were just staring at me like I was weird—”

“You are.”

“And then you and Gwen walked into the cauldron.”

“I thought Gwen was unconscious? And why would I walk into a cauldron? This makes no sense.”

“No sense at all!” Merlin said cheerily. “It was crazy! Oh, and when we left again, Mordred told me he knew I was the grape leaf thing the whole time.”

“I’m sure I knew it was you too,” Arthur claimed, trying not to be jealous of dream-Mordred’s better perception than him. “What I was I doing?”

Merlin muttered under his breath, suddenly shy. 

“What was that?” Arthur put a finger underneath Merlin’s chin and raised his face to read his expression. 

“Kissing Gwen.”

“Merlin,” Arthur sighed, “I was joking before about your subconscious, but is—is everything okay with us? Do you,” he swallowed dryly and released Merlin’s chin. “Do you wish you were with Mordred instead? Did he understood you better than me?”

“No, of course not. I never had a healthy relationship with Mordred, plus, _high school_.” Merlin made a face. “I mean, it’s just a stupid dream. But if I had to put some meaning to it I would say that I’m worried I don’t—” he gestured helplessly. “I’m not Gwen, and sometimes I wonder if you still love her and if you’re comparing me to her. Although,” he cracked a smile in the face of Arthur’s concern, “I have no idea what me becoming a life-size Mediterranean dish means.” 

“It means that somehow you predicted my craving for Greek food,” Arthur said, gesturing at his Greek omelet, “And my craving for you.” He leaned across the table and kissed Merlin, not caring at the moment about Morgana and her spies.


	2. The Witchfinder

“I had another weird dream last night,” Merlin told him over the phone a few weeks later. Merlin didn’t remember his dreams all that often, so he had a tendency to tell Arthur about the ones he did remember. Some day when Arthur was in a book shop he was going to buy Merlin a book about interpreting dreams just for these occasions. 

“Did you finally figure out what happened to the dragon?” 

“No, unfortunately there were no dragons in this one.” 

“That’s disappointing,” Arthur responded. 

“Yeah. But- so you know how my uncle Gaius does magic shows for kids? Tywin Lannister, from Game of Thrones, he was in the audience, like he was a parent, or something, I don’t know. Anyway, in the middle of the show he accused uncle Gaius of doing _real_ magic and these guys came out of nowhere and threw him in a dungeon underneath Lannister's castle from Game of Thrones.”

“I thought everyone in Game of Thrones was cool with magic?”

“I guess not! So it was up to me to help save him because Tywin was going to kill him, and somehow I got proof and I had to tell Giles from Buffy because obviously he has influence over the Lannisters.”

“Obviously,” Arthur said with a grin. "What house would Giles even be from?"

"I have no idea. Baratheon? Maybe he's Robert's very unknown brother."

“Sounds feasible. So did Giles believe you about Tywin?”

“No, but you convinced him to investigate Tywin, and,” Merlin broke off to start laughing. “We opened his cupboards and found a bunch of costume jewelry and contact solution, just- just _hoards_ of it…” 

Arthur had no idea how this is funny, but the sound of Merlin’s laughter cheered him up enough that he was grinning by the time Merlin stopped laughing to continue the story. 

“So- so Tywin’s just, flabbergasted at this stuff, said it’s not his, it’s like when they left the Starbucks cup in the scene, remember? And all the actors said it wasn't theirs? Except with a whole cabinet full of contact solution, completely out of place in the fantasy world. And the best part is that in the middle of saying it wasn’t him, he just started coughing up toads like Ron coughs up slugs in Harry Potter.”

“Wow.” Arthur was glad they hadn't been discussing this one over breakfast like they had last time. As it was, he had to down a glass of water to reassure himself that the lump in his throat wasn't a toad.

“Yeah. And then you and Giles pointed at him and yelled, ‘OMG Sorcerer!’ and Tywin jumped out of the window.”

“That’s definitely weirder than the last one.” 

“The last one I turned into a giant piece of food!” 

“The last one at least was about people you’ve met before, not movie stars! And you lost track of Gaius just like you did with the dragon! How will I sleep at night, knowing that in your next dream your subconscious might forget to finish up my story line?”

“Oh I forgot the best part, when we got Uncle Gaius out of the dungeons and got in my car to get ice cream. I had chocolate and you had cookies and cream, in case you’re wondering.” 

Arthur groaned. “Now I want ice cream and it’s only nine o’clock in the morning.” 

“I can be over in ten," Merlin promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and criticism welcome! <3


End file.
